School for Gifted Ningen
by Master of the World Yoru
Summary: Not too good at summaries........It's a school story......but don't worry it should be interesting. Five demons one mysterious school...
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! I'm back with a school story. This is one of the longer stories that I mentioned earlier but the others still aren't typed yet....(sweatdrop) Anywho disclaimer right? I don't own anyone not the characters or um anything. Except maybe I own Yoru because she's my own creation.................I'll ponder that. You just read the story, review, and enjoy!  
School For Gifted Ningen  
Boku-Sama, Hiei Jaganshi, Kami-sama, Kurama Minamino, and Yoru Yohaku entered the front gates to Emerald isle Academy for gifted ningen. None of them were ningen. They had all mysteriously received letters to attend classes at the academy and had decided to go and see what really happened at this school.  
  
As they entered the school's lobby they were greeted by silence, people walked by but none of them spoke, the whole place gave off and eerie vibe. A tall woman in deep purple robes walked up to them. Her name was Madame Lana Kai, the school's Headmaster. She lead each of them to their rooms. Inside the rooms they each found the uniforms the were supposed to wear whilst attending classes, books, and other supplies they would need along with their class schedules. They decided to put on their uniforms then meet for dinner in the dining hall.  
  
Hiei was first to enter the hall he was wearing Black robes. The others soon joined him, Boku had on blue robes, Kami wore white robes, Kurama had red robes and Yoru wore green robes.  
  
Even the Dining hall was silent, it was almost unnerving.  
  
"Something defiantly isn't right." Whispered Hiei.  
  
"And we'll find out what that is." Boku whispered back.  
  
"Yeah." Whispered Kami "This place is way creepy."  
  
"Lets attend classes and be as natural as possible," whispered Kurama, "then we can gather information about this place."  
  
"How can we gather information," asked Yoru "if no one talks?"  
  
"Very smart," retorted Kurama. Yoru gave him a small smile.  
  
"We can always bribe the teachers..." said Hiei tinning the katanA.  
  
"What's your first class tomorrow Boku?" asked Kami as they exited the hall.  
  
"Um...." Boku took a look at her schedule. "I have Staff Fighting?" she answered.  
  
"That's what I have!" exclaimed Kami.  
  
"That's not a class we got back at home." Said Boku.  
  
"I guess not," said Kami "but who cares? We get to fight! With a staff!"  
  
"What about you Hiei?" Boku asked.  
  
"I have Potions." He answered. "Kurama?" Kurama looked down at his schedule.  
  
"I have, Plantlife." Said Kurama smiling. "And you Yoru?" Yoru made a face as she looked down at the schedule.  
  
"Animal physics." She answered. The others looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" asked Kami.  
  
"What if I have to touch a snake or something?" the black haired demon answered. She shudders as the others laugh.  
  
"I still can't believe that you of all people are afraid of snakes!" Laughed Boku.  
  
"They creep me out okay?" Said Yoru. "I don't see what the big deal is!"  
  
"Whatever." Said Kurama. "Well see you guys tomorrow I'm going to sleep." The others soon said goodnight to one another as well.  
  
All of their rooms were pretty much designed the same. In the back corner there was the bed, Next to that there was a washstand. On the wall opposite of the bed there were two doors, one opened up to a closet, and the other a bathroom. Then there was a desk, and a bookshelf by the washstand, and chairs were variously spread out around the rooms.  
  
The next morning they all met for breakfast. It was still silent everywhere. This time the demons were silent as well. They weren't morning people, plus there was nothing to talk about. After sitting in the silent hall for forty-five minute they all parted ways to attend their classes. 


	2. Boku and Kami's Class

The Chapters in this story are kinda short, but I think it'll be okay.....I guess it suits me. I'll come up with an ending and a beginning and I get to the middle and I'm like "Is it over yet?! I want to get to my awesome ending with all the twists and violence and big fight sceen!" (lol) Oh well the usual disclaimer ya know the one about me not owning anyone....  
  
Boku And Kami's Class  
  
Boku and Kami entered a wide empty room except the staff rack in the center of the room. The whole room was constructed of stone; the walls and floor had white stripes painted on them, with roman numerals labeling each line.  
  
"This is going to be interesting," muttered Boku. Kami nodded. Then a tall man entered the room. He wore forest green robes. His name was Master Lars Jetal. He would be their teacher.  
  
They were to start that day by each choosing a staff. This staff would be theirs for the rest of the time they took classes at the academy. The staffs were chosen according to the height, and muscle structure of the person using the staff.  
  
When they had chosen their staff, they each labeled the staff with the color their robes were. It surprised the two demons that with so many people at the school it was very rare that you would find someone with the same colored robes as you. With a few acceptations of course such as if you were a teachers apprentice then you would have the same colored robes as the teacher you served under.  
  
After they all had chosen staffs, and had labeled them all, they spent the rest of class learning how to hold the staff, and started to work on the stances they would use while fighting. By the end of class both Boku and Kami were amazed at this new place.  
  
"I can't believe this place!" exclaimed Kami, as they exited the classroom. "Who would've thought of this school even being here, the Ningenkai I mean. Everything in the academy is so inhuman!"  
  
"I know," said Boku. "But I must agree with Hiei about some things, I really don't trust all this silenced."  
  
"The silence makes for better studying," said Madame Lana Kai exiting her office in front of them. "But you are still new, you'll get used to it."  
  
"Yes Madame," said Boku and Kami together as they lowered their heads and hurried on their way down the hall. Now Boku felt it as strong as ever, something in this school wasn't right. 


End file.
